


They Were Right

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "You like TJ, don't you?" He doesn't even know where that came from or why the hell Jonah sounds so convinced of his words. The problem is, Jonah is not wrong."What? You think I'm stupid enough to fall in love with my roommate? Something could go wrong in that situation, you know?""You didn't say you didn't like him." Andi says it with a smile. "And we don't think you're an idiot if you like him.""Ok, ok I like TJ"Tyrus Month 2018Day 11: College





	They Were Right

"This was an incredibly night, I think I had not laughed so much since that time we went to a bar. Remember, Cyrus’s birthday?" And Cyrus remembers perfectly that night and specially because that day he met TJ.

"Although to be honest, the first twenty minutes of the movie were so boring " admits Buffy. "But it was fun to laugh at the poorly-made dialogues"

"Maybe we could do something the rest of the weekend," suggests Andi. They are outside the building where Cyrus's room is, the only who’s not in the same building as the other three.

"I can't, I have to finish two essays. Or well, start them in order to finish them and I also have to make a presentation. It's all for Monday." And even if today is Friday, Jonah knows that he may not rest at all for the weekend.

"And I have to finish a team project" says Buffy, she sounds angry. She doesn’t like team projects.

"I forgot the essays" Andi sounds really worried. "I really hate them"

"You really need to be more organized." Says Cyrus. “Yesterday I finished all my homework and projects. And I’ll probably just help TJ with his homework tomorrow.” his friends look at him in a way that seems suspicious. "What?"

"You like TJ, don't you?" He doesn't even know where that came from or why the hell Jonah sounds so convinced of his words. The problem is, Jonah is not wrong.

"What? You think I'm stupid enough to fall in love with my roommate? Something could go wrong in that situation, you know?"

"You didn't say you didn't like him." Andi says it with a smile. "And we don't think you're an idiot if you like him."

"Ok, ok I like TJ" Most of the time, it's hard for him to tell his friends about the guys he likes. Especially because he knows that in the moment he tells his friends about the guy, the situation becomes real. "But as I said, we share room, if I confess what I feel things can get weird or worse, violent."

"TJ adores you, Cy. I don't think he could get upset because you feel more than friendship for him. "Buffy tries to encourage him.

"Do you really believe that?" He’s really asking. "Do you remember any guy who hasn't acted weird with me after I talk to them about my feelings for them?" These memories are not the best moments of his life, the discomfort and the sense of stupidity accompanied by disappointment. All those guys just forget about him. And every occasion ached more than the last. And he knows perfectly well that if that happens with TJ it will hurt in a way that he can't imagine.

 

"I thought it was something nice to be honest." Says Jonah and Cyrus is transported once again to when he was young and inexperienced, when Jonah was the only person that inhabited his mind, as if he had forgotten it, as if it had been someone else's life.

Jonah approaches and hugs him, Andi and Buffy hug him too, Cyrus didn't expect the night to end like this. "I think you should tell him," Jonah says.

"And I think I should go. It's late and your building is a little far away.  See you Monday? " He doesn't wait for an answer, he just walks into the building, straight into his room, with the strange feeling of discomfort and Jonah's words stirring his head and his emotions. Maybe he should be brave and confess everything.

But then he enters his room and the extreme feeling of bravery disappears. TJ is still awake, reading a book that Cyrus recommended him, with messy hair for showering and his new glasses.

"I thought you'd never get here." Says TJ, leaving the book aside.

"Were you waiting for me?" Cyrus asks, with a smile, leaving the backpack on the floor and starting to undress to put on the pajamas. TJ doesn't take his eyes off him for a single second.

"Maybe so" when Cyrus finishes dressing, he sits in bed. "How did it go?"

"It was a fun night. Although something strange happened when we said goodbye "

"Weird?"

"Well" if he said it now, he couldn't go back. "I told them about the person I like"

"Do you like someone?" In TJ's voice appeared an emotion that Cyrus could not identify.

“Yes. They say I should tell this person and be honest, but I don't know what to do. I'm scared." Maybe it was stupid to ask love advice from the person you like, but that didn't stop him.

"I think I agree with your friends, you should tell him."

"Tell him?" Cyrus was pretty sure he hadn't mentioned that word.

"Shit, aren't you gay?" TJ finally closed the book and left it at his desk.

"I am" Cyrus says. "But I didn't know you knew."

"In fact, I was hoping you were." TJ's words are almost inaudible, Cyrus thinks he imagined them, but before he can question him about it, TJ starts talking again. "The point is, maybe you should talk to him. It's quite possible that he likes you. Who doesn't like you?"

"Well, I have a lot of experience in that area. Of all the guys that I ever like, not even one has like me back."

"And I can't understand why" Cyrus can't resist the lovely smile that TJ draws with his lips or the perfect look that he dedicates him. "You're smart and handsome. Sure, you're a little weird sometimes and you need everything to be in order. But not only in order but in which you consider to be the right one. But "TJ says the last word in a different tone. "Any guy should feel lucky because you like him. What's more, there should be a line of guys outside our room fighting for a date with you. "

"I think you’re exaggerating" Cyrus laughs and lies in his bed, still looking at TJ. "But thank you for making me feel good."

"That's the only thing I've always wanted to do." And this time Cyrus knows he's not imagining things, but what can he answer to that?

"Do you like someone? He asks instead.

"Maybe"

“Tell me”

"I’m not sure if I should tell you!”

"Please!"

"Promise me you won’t freak out" And with those words Cyrus was already freaking out. What would happen if he liked Buffy and they went out on a date and they fell in love and got married and had children who would be like his nephews and nieces? He wouldn’t survive that.

"I promise." He says, unsure of himself.

"Well, I like a boy." What if he liked Jonah? TJ would probably ask Cyrus to fix him a date and Jonah would accept to make things clear or they might get a connection he couldn't get with Jonah and they’ll fall in love and adopt children who will be like his nephews and nieces. He wouldn't survive that either.

"Who is he?" He questions, with hundreds of ideas in his head, with the name of almost every man he knows in his mind.

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"That can only mean that I know him" Cyrus didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Yes and no"

"That's not an answer" Cyrus felt as he was slowly losing control of the situation, but especially his emotions.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but seriously, promise me you..."

 

"I won't freak out, really." He smiles at him without noticing it, he walks directly to his roommate and he sits next to him.

"You're not making this any easier," says TJ, just at the moment that Cyrus puts one of his hands on his leg. He takes a deep breath. "I like you"

"What?" And Cyrus kept his promise, he didn't feel freak out at all. Instead, strong laughter escaped his system.

"Shit, shit, shit. I shouldn't have told you anything. " TJ seemed to be at any time going to run away and Cyrus couldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry” He says, finally calming down. “I just think it's funny."

"And there goes the last trace of self-esteem I had left" TJ covers his face with his hands, wishing that moment would end as soon as possible.

"No, it’s not that. What I find funny is the fact that you actually like me back."

"Oh..." TJ takes his hands off his face. "OH" Now he laughs too. "When did you first notice?"

"When your snoring woke me up in the morning"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"I'm not even joking."

"Really? My snoring?" TJ seems disappointed. "Something of my good hairstyle, my sculptural body, my good personality? Anything? " Cyrus seems ashamed.

"It's not your snoring itself. It's just that on weekends, every time your snoring woke me up before the alarm, instead of bothering me or wanting to kill you I thought "he’s so handsome" and after three times, I realized. "

"Cute" says TJ.

"And when did you notice?"

"Well, when we first started sharing room and you were so upset because I did not order things as you liked I thought" this guy is crazy, but also cute"

"And you thought I was ridiculous"

"Ridiculously special" answers with a smile. "So is it okay if we cancel Saturday afternoon doing homework and have our first date?"

"That would be perfect." and TJ kisses him. Maybe, Cyrus should listen to his friends more often. After all, they were right.


End file.
